Tachibana Ai
Tachibana Ai ist Hauptprotagonistin in My Magic Fridays und 16 Jahre alt. Sie ist ein ganz normales Mädchen, das Schokolade liebt, eine Bibliotheksbeauftragte an ihrer Schule ist und in ihren kleinen Cousin Honjo Nekota verliebt ist. Aussehen Ai ist ein schlankes 16-jähriges Mädchen, hat ellbogenlanges, etwas widerspenstiges, rosafarbenes Haar, das sie in verschiedenen Frisur-Variationen trägt und große, gelbe bis hellbraune Augen mit langen Wimpern. Sie geht in die 2. Klasse einer Highschool, in der sie die für dort vorgegebene Schuluniform trägt; ansonsten trägt Ai einfache Freizeitkleidung. Persönlichkeit Ai ist ein eigentlich ganz gewöhnliches Mädchen, das Schokolade mag und sich über jede Kleinigkeit freut, oft lächelt, und sehr freundlich ist. Ai wird selten sauer und ihre Wangen erröten sich des Öfteren leicht. Sie selbst sagte, dass, wenn ihr Mädchenstromkreis einen Kurzschluss hat, es in ihrem Herzen QYUUNG macht. Beziehungen Mosko Mosko ist Ai's beste Freundin und sie tauschen sich über alles Mögliche aus. Wenn Ai Liebeskummer hat oder Tipps braucht, steht Mosko ihr mit Rat und tat zur Seite. Mia Mia war Ai's großer Schwarm und sie war sehr glücklich als sie mit ihm zusammen kam, bis sie sich in Nekota verliebte. Nun sind Ai und Mia eigentlich nur noch gute Freunde, auch wenn Mia ihr noch immer ein kleines bisschen hinterher trauert. Nekota Anfangs hielt Ai Nekota für den kleinen lieben Jungen, den sie von früher kannte, doch sie musste bemerken, dass er auch seine frechen Seiten hat. Jedoch hat sich Ai sehr in Nekota verliebt und ist froh, dass sie mit ihm zusammen sein kann — sie will jedoch auf gar keinen Fall, dass jemand aus der Familie von ihrer besonderen Beziehung zu Nekota erfährt, da sie meint, dass die Beziehung dadurch sogar in Gefahr geraten könnte. Mike Mike war Ai's allererste große Liebe, noch vor Mia. Mike brachte ihr früher immer Schokolade mit und las ihr aus Büchern vor. Als Nekota sie fragte, was sie an Mike so gemocht hatte, erwiderte Ai, es wären seine sanfte Stimme und seine ruhige Ausstrahlung gewesen. Chronologie My Magic Fridays Manga Band 1 'Kapitel 1' Ai und Mosko erreichten zusammen das Schulgebäude, als Mia auftauchte. Als sie ihn sah, schwärmte Ai lauthals über ihren Senpai los; nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wartete Ai, bis sie mit Mia's Begrüßung an der Reihe war, doch Mia ging einfach zu ihr, nahm sie in den Arm und wünschte ihr freudig einen guten Morgen. Daraufhin machte Ai's Herz "QYUUNG" — sie erklärte Mosko, dass dies immer passierte wenn ihr Mädchenstromkreis einen Kurzschluss hatte. Später in der Bibliothek, wo Ai als Bibliotheksbeauftragte aushalf, schenkte Mia-Senpai ihr Schokolade, als er ein Buch auslieh. Er wusste, dass er ihr damit eine Freude bereiten konnte, lächelte sie gütig an und ein weiterer Kurzschluss fand in Ai's Mädchenstromkreis statt und sie dachte daran, dass sie ihn sehr liebt. Am Abend telefonierten Ai mit Mosko; sie unterhielten sich über Mia-Senpai. Ai fragte sich, ob ihr Senpai eine Freundin hatte, da er ja so sehr beliebt war, doch Mosko erwiderte, dass er zu Ai immer nett und aufmerksam sei und sie ihm gut gefallen würde. Jedoch mussten sie das Gespräch dann beenden, da Ai von ihrer Mutter gerufen wurde. Diese fragte ihre Tochter, ob sie Honjo Nekota, Ai's jüngeren Cousin, nicht als Nachhilfe geben könnte, da sich dessen Noten anscheinend mit einem Mal rapide verschlechtert hatten. Ai nahm das Angebot (nachdem ihre Mutter sagte sie würde mehr Taschengeld bekommen) an und dachte daran, wie sie Nekota vor einem Jahr in die Klinik gebracht hatte, weil er krank gewesen war. In der Wohnung der Honjos, die im gleichen Hochhaus einige Stockwerke über den Tachibanas wohnten, angekommen, wurde Ai von ihrer Tante und Nekota Willkommen geheißen. Nekota quengelte Ai vor, dass seine Mutter ihm wegen seiner schlechten Noten Monster Hunter abgenommen hatte, und von Nekota's Niedlichkeit motiviert beschloss Ai, ihn auf den guten Notenstand zurückzubringen. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule setzten Ai und Mosko ihr Gespräch fort und erstere schwärmte von der Schokolade, die es bei den reichen Honjo's gegeben hatte und dass sie Nekota von nun an jeden Freitagnachmittag, bis sich seine Noten wieder verbessert hatten, Nachhilfe geben würde. Mia hatte etwas von dem Gespräch der Freundinnen mitbekommen und fragte nach, was freitags wäre. Auf einen Zungenbrecher, den Ai aufgrund ihrer Nervosität wegen Moskos flüchtigen Verschwindens und Mias Frage hin aussprach, lachte der ältere Schüler und meinte, Ai wäre süß und fragte, ob sie am Valentinstag schon etwas vor hätte. Er fragte sie auch, ob sie schon jemanden gefunden hätte, dem sie Schokolade schenken wolle und dass er sehr neidisch auf diesen Jungen sein würde. Mia sagte, ihn interessierten all die andern Mädchen nicht und dass er nur an normalen Mädchen wie ihr interessiert sei. Schließlich fragte er die vollkommen verblüffte Ai noch, ob sie seine Gefühle für sie nicht verstehen würde, dann ging er wieder, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. My Magic Fridays Manga Band 2 folgt My Magic Fridays Manga Band 3 folgt My Magic Fridays Manga Band 4 folgt My Magic Fridays Manga Band 5 folgt My Magic Fridays Manga Band 6 folgt Familie * Die Tachibanas: ** Tachibana Ren (jüngere Schwester) ** Frau Tachibana (Mutter) ** Herr Tachibana (Vater) * Die Honjos: ** Honjo Nekota (Cousin) ** Frau Honjo (Tante) * Andere ** Mike (Cousin) ** Eru und Meru (?) Trivia * Ai liebt Schokolade über alles. * Ai ist eine Bibliotheksbeauftragte an ihrer Schule. * Die Tachibanas wohnen im 8. Stock des Hochhauses, die Honjos im 42. * Sie gab in Band 5 zu, dass sie im Prinzip eher auf ältere Jungs steht. * Ai steht total auf Nekota. * Sie liebt Outfits von "L'est Rose", Horoskope und Wahrsagerei. * Ai ist ein "starkes Mädchen", sehr weiblich und lebt für die Liebe. * Ihr persönlicher Schatz ist ein Händyanhänger in Katzenpilzform, welchen sie von Nekota geschenkt bekommen hat. * Ai hat Komplexe wegen ihres widerspenstigen Haars. * Sie kocht zwar nicht gern, doch wenn sie sich streng ans Rezept hält, kann sie ganz gut kochen. * Tanemura wollte mit Ai einen ganz einfachen und normalen Mädchencharakter erschaffen, welcher weder Lebensträume noch besondere Fähigkeiten hat. Sie wollte auch, dass es ein typischer Teenager ist, der sich gern verliebt und für den nur die Liebe zählt, sich immer treu bleibt und eine Liebe wie aus dem Film leben kann. Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter